


Vivienne (15 facts about her)

by Aloof_Introvert



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Christmas (Town) (Doctor Who), Death, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence, Post-Trenzalore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 14:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5747659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aloof_Introvert/pseuds/Aloof_Introvert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1. When I was on Trenzalore, there was a human from Christmas whom I really liked. She was extraordinary; she was a friend. Glorious, really, just wonderful. Let me tell you about Vivienne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vivienne (15 facts about her)

1\. When I was on Trenzalore, there was a human from Christmas whom I really liked. She was extraordinary; she was a friend. Glorious, really, just wonderful. Let me tell you about Vivienne.

2\. She had brown chestnut-y hair. Sometimes, when she was in my room, I asked her if she was roasting by an open fire. She would throw a cushion at me. Vivienne had a short temper.

3\. She adored the piano. I offered to teach her. She liked an Earth song called "Daniel In The Den," and the first time I played it for her she sang along. It was a bit off because she had never heard it before, but her timing was right. Vivienne knew how to read music.

4\. When she grew up she had three lovely children, and two of them were with her when she died from old age. She told them they didn't need to stay, because she wasn't afraid. Vivienne was a very honest person.

5\. She didn't like to draw, but she had to for class. She usually chose landscapes. Her proportions and use of perspective needed work. Once, I was looking to play piano, and Vivienne was in the room working on a drawing. I played anyway, and it didn't distract her. Vivienne had been deaf since birth.

6\. She was shot in the shoulder by a Cyberman once. It bled quite a bit, but I was able to staunch it. She cried while she was being treated. Vivienne was squeamish.

7\. I remember when she had her hands folded over her chest. She was wearing a green ring, the same color as her eyes. They dug a hole and put her under an upright stone that looked a bit like an angel, arms outstretched. The ground grew even colder as Vivienne was put inside of it. Vivienne was used to the cold.

8\. The day following an ambush by Silurians, Vivienne handed me a crayon drawing of one. It had a crude forked tongue. She was very young and had no idea how to draw. It was endearing. The Silurian's beigey-brown officer uniform was the same color as Vivienne's skin. She finger-painted a bright yellow sun in the corner. Vivienne was an optimist.

9\. She was captured by Sontarans. It was during a raid, and she was patrolling the outskirts of Christmas. They held her in a shed because they hadn't set up a base; I had gotten rid of the soldiers who were supposed to. She got out, of course. Vivienne knew how to pick locks.

10\. I was having a hard time of it one morning. There was a lot of work to do, but my bed was warm and my room was safe and I was tired of seeing blood. So I didn't want to get out of bed. Vivienne came in and spent the morning in my room. She read to me. Vivienne helped me.

11\. Once, when she was young, she fell ill. She was completely convinced that she was going to die. I pulled a rocking chair into her room; I told her stories until her fever broke. I told her how the Universe was made just to be seen by her eyes. She listened raptly. Vivienne was naïve.

12\. Look up a list of old-fashioned names, the kind you might think the humans had on Trenzalore. Point to one. That is Vivienne's real name.

13\. When you're trying to make the dead talk, it's easier to compact them into one person. Especially if it's a lot of people. Vivienne was a lot of people.

14\. I know you're asking. Who was Vivienne? Honestly, I don't know, but she was brave.

15\. They always are.

**Author's Note:**

> "Daniel In the Den" is by Bastille.  
> The line "The universe was made just to be seen by your eyes" is from Sleeping At Last's "Saturn."  
> Also, I got the idea for this from "How To Tell A True War Story," a chapter in Tim O'Brien's "The Things They Carried."


End file.
